Tears
by Pandaczy
Summary: He never meant for her to find out.


As the cold night wind blew between them on the rooftop, he could feel the distance between them growing bigger even though they did not move a single inch.

"Ao…ko" His throat tightened as he called out to her. Her name that used to flow smoothly on his tongue now became rough when he saw the betrayal in her eyes.

He never meant for her to know his alter ego. But while running away, she had somehow managed to grab onto him. And in that split second when she caught him, his phone strap became undone and ended up in her hands. The phone strap that she had made personally for him.

"Kaito." She replied back curtly, though he could hear the crack in her voice.

* * *

She swallowed deeply and forced herself not to cry. Not when this was happening. She could feel herself becoming light headed as her mind pieced all the information together.

Kaito was KID. KID was Kaito.

To be truthful, somewhere deep inside her, she knew her best friend's alter ego. But she pretended not to notice it. She did not want to believe it. That her best friend was the one who took her father even further away from her.

Really, she wasn't stupid. She noticed the signs long ago.

When KID appear, Kaito changed. People may not have noticed it, but she did. Like how he became quieter and how he spaced out more often.

When they went for their date, she knew that he escaped during the movie. But she didn't want to look to the side and bear with the harsh reality.

And how Hakuba and Akako would always refer to him as KID.

Or why he always disappears during KID's heist and never answers his phone.

She knew what these signs meant.

And now, she faced her fear.

As she continued to stare at KID, she notice how his poker face was slowly slipping away. However, in her eyes, KID's face wasn't someone she recognised. She still didn't want to admit who KID really was.

"Why?"

"I…can't say it."

"Why?"

"…" He looked away. Her heart cracked.

It was getting harder for her to breathe. Her nose hurt. Her eyes were burning with tears that needed to fall. His image started to blur. But with the harsh contrast of white and red, she notice the small dot aimed at him.

"KAITO!" She reached out and stepped to the side.

* * *

Everything was moving slowly as he saw her falling form in front of him. How her tears were now falling freely as her face pained. How her hair flowed in the wind as fell freely. How her hand reached out towards to him.

"AOKO!" He screamed as he reached out to catch her. And when he did, he didn't waste a moment to open his hang glider and fly away to somewhere safer.

"Aoko. Aoko! Don't close your eyes!" He tried to keep her awake as he flew towards the nearest hospital. It felt like eternity on the way to the hospital as he felt her blood seep through his white glove and suit, staining them a dark red, and her face turning paler as she lost more blood.

When he finally landed on the rooftop of the hospital, she grabbed onto his suit and that stopped him from moving.

"Kai…to…" She called out breathlessly as she reached to touch his face and knocked away his monocle.

As her tears fell once again, she could finally see his face clearly.

His face was wet with tears as he cried silently, regretting how he let her take the bullet meant for him.

They remained in that position for a while until they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs

"Run…away…" She told him.

His eyes widened at her instruction. And even if the urge was there to stay with her and ensure that she would be fine, he knew he couldn't do that. With regrets painted on his face, he closed his eyes tightly to stop his tears.

Setting her gently on the floor, he left.

And she lied there, on the cold hard concrete where people started to crowd around her, with silent tears sliding down the side of her face.

* * *

A month later, their class received the news that Nakamori Aoko would be moving away to Singapore.

Nobody said a thing to Katio for the whole day when they saw the pain and regret on his face.


End file.
